The Gems of Consonance
by demonic-miracles
Summary: Come watch as the gems Fire Agate, Red Spinel, Blue Euclase and Obsidian go on adventures, and fave obstacles that will put their trust in each other to the test? Will they have what it takes to stick together?


Planet 5872-6. A planet ruled over by Dresden Green Diamond. It was her homeworld, and hers alone; with her obvious subjects. It was generally quiet and peaceful, with the occasional sounds of either battle with enemies, or the sounds of gems training to fight in said battles, against Purple Diamond. The two have been at odds for a very long time; almost five thousand years.. They used to be allies, until a few important matters divided them.

The planet was ruled with fierce authority and manipulation, as the civilians don't even blink an eye, oblivious to a possibly better life- although that was on the mind to two gems. They were Fire Agate and Red Spinel. Fire Agate was a Quartz general, with her own gem [Red Spinel] for protection. The both agreed the war was ridiculous, but didn't want to try and stop it; just run away. Although seemingly a stupid plan, it was their best option.

At this current moment, Fire Agate and Red Spinel were heading into battle. Their ship had been ambushed by soldiers from Purple Diamond's court. "We're going to crash! Hold onto your seats" The pilot, Kyanite, yelled out. Everyone inside held onto their seats as they had entered the planet's atmosphere. . .

"Ugh.. Is everyone all right?" Fire Agate asked as she unbuckled herself. "I'm fine" Red Spinel replied, getting up from her seat. She examined the ship to see if everyone else was okay, most were fine (aside from the whiplash), although the crash seemed to have poofed Kyanite. 'Serves her right for not wearing a belt' she thought to herself. "Gems, be ready for whatever awaits us outside. There's probably thousands out there waiting to shatter us"

The group of Quartz soldiers nodded. They all drew their weapons, ready for the hell hole outside. An Amethyst in the group opened the ship door on Fire Agate's command, and as expected, there were many gems. The soldiers defending Dresden Green Diamond's honour charged at the crowd, slashing and cutting their way to victory.

Red Spinel had stayed behind with Fire Agate, obviously to protect her. "This ship is useless now, thanks to the crash and whatever caused it to crash. Let's search for another" Fire Agate suggested. "Right," Red Spinel agreed. "I see a ship ahead. Let's check there" She finished with, pulling out a long pole with a spiked ball at the end out of her gem, placed on her right eye. On command, she ran out with Fire Agate. She was like a brick wall compared to them. She was tall. Big. Ripped. She tore through those Purple Diamond soldiers like they were nothing. They mainly consisted of Amethysts, and a few Rose Quartz to back up the Amethysts. Purple Diamond was not the smartest war strategist, which is why she frequently lost battles.

In the matter of minutes of fighting, she and Fire Agate reached the ship Red Spinel had pointed out. From the outside, they could see light flashing. Someone looked to be working on it. Fire Agate ran into the ship, with Red Spinel.

Before more gems could run at them, Red Spinel closed the door. "Hault, gem!" Fire Agate said, then adding; "We're taking you hostage, and you will escort us out of here". The gem she was talking to was blue, and tall. She looked to be male in appearance, but was not. She paused when the seemingly strange gem talked to her like she was the boss. "Uhm.. I'm just a mechanic, I don't really pilot ships... That's more of a Kyanite thing" The blue gem said as a poor excuse, nervously laughing. She wiped the sweat from her face, a purple diamond on her glove.

With a fell swoop, Red Spinel's weapon was right at her face, inches from hitting her. "If you disobey my Fire Agate like that again, I will personally shatter you myself" She threatened. "State your name, and tell that Obsidian you're hiding to back off before I shatter her". The Obsidian gulped, hesitantly putting her weapon away. "Oo, there's an Obsidian on board?" Fire Agate asked. "Let's get this ship in the air and we can all get to know each other!" She exclaimed. The confused blue gem nodded, and stood up. "To answer you, my name is Blue Euclase. I'll, uh... Have the ship in space shortly"

And just like Blue Euclase promised, they were leaving the planet in no time. "Obsidian sweety, please come out and join us. I promise to not send my Spinel after you" Fire Agate mentioned in a strangely friendly tone. The Obsidian walked over to them, hands crossed behind her back. Fire Agate sat in what looked to be the captain's seat, with Red Spinel sitting next to her. Obsidian sat across from the two.

As they traveled, the four gems talked about themselves and their lives on homeworld. Fire Agate talked about how she and Red Spinel were highly regarded in their home planet, especially since they were royal gems. Obsidian and Blue Euclase both mentioned that they were just nobodies, but that they were fairly content with their life..


End file.
